CreepShow: Father's Day
by Life of Banishment
Summary: Based off of the first part of CreepShow 1982 . On Father's Day Noah Kaiba murdered his father Gozaburo. Seven years later Gozaburo rises from the grave! But what is it he wants? AngstShipping and mentionings of StepShipping.


Tile: Yu-Gi-0h! CreepShow: Father's Day

Rating: Eh…..M. I don't think it's that bad….

Pairings: Malik/Ryou (AngstShipping) and Noa/Mokuba (StepShipping)

Warnings: Character Deaths, Cursing, and….uh…..Yaoi!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I think Stephen King owns CreepShow (Or maybe E.C. comic books), Then Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by some Japanese man whose name escapes me…..

A/N: Well I rented CreepShow and couldn't resist doing something like this. Note: I think I made this scarier then the actual movie….But whatever! You got to appreciate the classics!

----------------------------------------------------

"Do you really think he'll be out, Uncle Pegasus?" A rough male voice asked. The man stood against a wall holding a glass filed with red wine that matched his buttoned up shirt. Then his black leather pants and black boots; his dark brown eyes glared at a blond man nearby. His own white hair was let loose.

"Of course he will, Bakura. You know that." A man with silver/purple hair said. He wore a wine colored suit with his hair covering his left eye, and white shoes that matched his under shirt.

"You can set your watch by him. 6:00 on the dot." The second white haired boy said as he sat on the blonde man's lap as he reached for a cup of tea. He was like Bakura but looked slightly younger and his eyes were far more innocent. He wore a blue and white striped shirt along with skinny jeans and white shoes. His chocolate brown eyed looked at the blond lovingly.

"Pass those scones[1], Ryou." Pegasus said as he pointed to a plate of them. "You're such a little glutton." He added as Ryou got off of the blonde's lap and handed his Uncle a scone. "You married quite the glutton, Malik." Pegasus said looking to the blond man that pulled Ryou down to sit in between his legs that were wrapped in leather pants. "But then, I suppose you already know that, don't you?" He said as Malik nuzzled Ryou's neck, licking it before nodding at his Uncle-in-law. His (manly) chest was covered with a short purple top with a small hood on the back.

"So, who's coming out, Ryou?" Malik asked as he pressed his forehead against Ryou's.

"You mean Ryou hasn't told you about dotty old great Uncle Noa? The patriarch[2] if our clan?" Bakura asked as he walked over to the blond and his twin brother.

"Isn't he the one who was supposed to have…?" Malik stopped himself toward the end, not wanting Ryou's family to think badly of him.

"Supposed to have murdered his father?" Pegasus guessed. "Yes, he is." He answered looking at Malik with a smile of his face. "Noa is my uncle. Which means that he is Bakura and Ryou's great Uncle. But he's still pretty young. But his father, Gozaburo, was very old and even meaner." Pegasus said before taking a sip of his tea.

"I met him seven years ago. When I came in I heard him hitting the arms of his wooden chair with a cane shouting 'you're all a bunch of dirty vultures, just waiting to get your hands on my money!'" Bakura said sitting in a nearby chair as he imitated the old man. Once done he settled down and leaned toward Malik. "He was hysterically jealous of Noa all his life. A complete Freudian[3] relationship. Then when he was around eighty something, he had a stroke." Bakura explained smiling evilly at his brother-in-law. "And lucky Noa got to nurse him full-time."

"Then he met a fella. A boy about two or three years younger then him, but the two were in love." Ryou said smiling happily at Malik before giving him a kiss. Bakura yanked Malik's hair so the kiss ended.

"It isn't clear their ages, but the point is Noa loved this young boy, and Gozaburo had him murdered!" Pegasus said with an exaggerated upset look on his face.

"Mokuba was the guy's name and he supposedly died in a 'hunting accident'" Bakura said licking his lips. "That's what's on the books, anyway."

"For Noa, it was the last straw." Ryou said getting out of Malik's lap and going over to a table, bringing back an ashtray in his hands. "He bashed his father's head in with a marble ashtray." He said handing it off to Malik. It was a black marble color with a handle, in the shape of a baby sitting with wings coming out of its back.

"So rumor has it." Bakura whispered in Malik's ear, making the Egyptian shutter.

"Well, however it happened, it was good riddance to some extremely bad rubbish." Pegasus said finishing his tea and then pouring some more. "And my two handsome nephews have very good reasons for being pleased about old Gozaburo's death. There was no trouble about the will. Share and share alike." He said as Ryou went back to sitting on Malik's lap.

"And now, every Father's Day, every single Father's Day since his death, for seven long years, Noa returns to this house. The 'scene of the crime.'" Pegasus said as they heard the squeal of tires suddenly being forced to stop on road.

"Is that--" Malik asked

"Oh yes. You can almost set your watch by him." Pegasus said leaning back in the chair.

"Ah ha! 'Screech to a halt,' as they say!" Noa exclaimed as he climbed out of the car.

"Do you really think he did it?" Malik asked looking Pegasus in the eye.

"Oh, yes. I know he did it. Noa was always….unstable, even when he was much younger. He was supposed to have gotten better when he met Mokuba, but with the boy's death; Noa got horribly worse." Pegasus explained.

"Why Father's Day?" Malik asked as Ryou played with his blond hair.

"Because that was the day of the tragedy." Bakura answered has he handed Malik a glass with red wine inside. "And he is overwhelmed with his own guilt."

"He will go to her father's grave and meditate for about an hour. Then he will come inside and we'll all sit down to a nice baked ham dinner. The three of us—oh I'm sorry Malik; the four of us, who now owe him so very much." Pegasus said as Ryou laid his head on Malik's chest.

--Meanwhile—

Noa arrived at the graveyard wearing a long sleeved black shirt, pants, and shoes. His green hair neatly combed and a bag slung over his shoulder. Inside was a bouquet of flowers, for his father and a bottle of Gozaburo's favorite wine. He sighed and walked over to a large gravestone marked 'Gozaburo Kaiba.' He sat down and placed the flowers in a small metal cup at the base of the grave. He could still hear the cracking sound of that cane against the chair and his father screaming he wanted cake.

--Seven years earlier—

Noa was handed a cake decorated and all by the maid. All he had to do was take some frosting and write 'Happy Father's Day'. He sighed; his eyes still pink and puffy from crying from the death of his lover. He could hear his father just outside the kitchen in the dinning room yelling and banging his cane.

"Noa! It's Father's Day! Where's my cake? You promised me my cake." Gozaburo shouted to his son. Noa was cracking mentally. He just stood there in front of the cake squeezing the frosting all over it.

"Noa! I'm your father and you're supposed to be taking care of me!" The old man shouted.

"I don't hear you! I said I don't hear you!" Noa shouted.

"Noa! You bastard! You're supposed to be taking care of me, but you'd rather whore around with other men! What do you think I've got you hear for?" Gozaburo shouted louder and louder. "You're just like all the others! You're nothing but a bunch of damn vultures!"

Noa shouted grabbing his head. He couldn't take the shouting and banging of that cane anymore! He walked out of the kitchen as the maid watched him with a concerned look on her face.

"I want my cake! Noa! Where's my Father's Day cake!" the man shouted as Noa grabbed a marble ashtray nearby.

"Happy Father's Day!" Noa shouted as he hit Gozaburo's head hard with the ashtray, knock the man to the ground bleeding and dead.

--Back to Present—

"Happy Father's Day." Noa said calmly as he looked at the grave before cracking a smile of his sad face. "God, I didn't know I had it in me! I'm your son, right? You bootlegger[4]. Killer! Murderer!" He shouted before he started sobbing. "Ungrateful bastard. You shouldn't' have killed Mokuba! He was a man, a real man! Everything I wanted, he wanted for me!" Noa nearly yelled again as some tears ran down his face.

"You stupid bastard! You screwed it all up. You screwed up my mother, you screwed me up." He said taking out the wine and taking off the cap. "You got me so mad, you drove me crazy. 'I want my cake, Noa, you bastard!'" Noa yelled imitating his father. "You called me a bastard! You're the bastard here!" Noa cried glaring at the gravestone. "Mai fixed it all. Ashtray back in place. Chair overturned." Noa explained as he lay on the ground. "A fall, Daddy, a bad fall. Nobody could catch us; Nobody! You taught me, you taught Mai! You taught us all!" he said smiling at the wine as he took a sip then spilled it letting it sink into the grave. Once the bottle was empty Noa sighed.

"It's so peaceful here." He said as he leaned back.

Just then a hand popped out of the grave. Noa turned to look at it and screamed. There was a skeleton hand that was covered in dirt where flesh used to be. The hand swatted around for a minute before digging into the ground and pulling the rest of Gozaburo's dirt and maggot covered skeleton. He was shouting something Noa couldn't understand. Once fully out of the grave, he climbed on top of his son and wrapped his hands around the green-haired boy's neck. Noa tried to yell for help as his father's dead body choked the air out of him. Soon he was dead and Gozaburo walked off yelling something.

--Back at the house—

Bakura leaned against the wall in a dark corner watching as Malik and Ryou danced to romantic music. However the music was too loud for Pegasus's taste and he charged into the room with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Ryou! Turn that down and turn it down right now!" He demanded. Malik broke apart from their embrace and turned the music down a little before going back to holding Ryou.

"Shall I glaze the ham now, Sir?" Mai asked as she came into the room holding a sliver carafe[5].

"No, Miss. Valentine, you'll have to wait. Mr. Kaiba has not yet arrived. And you will remember that today is a very special day." Pegasus said looking at Mai with a superior look.

"Yes, Sir." She said before muttering under her breath. "And you should remember I was there." She muttered very quietly. Bakura walked over to Mai and took the bottle of unopened champagne out of the carafe.

"Ain't life grand, Miss. V?" He asked after looking over what the champagne was. Mai looked him oddly and set the carafe down on a nearby table.

"I do hope he's alright." Pegasus said looking out of the window. "He sometimes looses track of the time." He turned to the dancing couple. "Malik! Be a dear and go find Noa before something else does." He asked. Malik nodded and placed a kiss on Ryou's lips before walking out of the house and to the front yard where he saw Noa's car, with the door open. He leaned in and saw no one so, he closed the door and headed to the graveyard. He flipped a nearby switch that lit up the graveyard and looked around.

"Uncle Noa?" He asked to the fog hoping Noa was somewhere. "Mr. Kaiba, you around?" He asked again. He looked around the graves reading each one deciding that if he found Gozaburo's grave, he'd find Noa. Eventually he was a lone grave and walked toward it. His foot hit something and he picked up a bottle of wine; it was empty. He wasn't paying attention and he fell into an open grave. He laughed a little at first of his clumsiness, but stopped when he saw the headstone above him shift, like it was going to fall and crush him. He stood still since he notice that when he moved it shifter more; kind of like someone was on the other side pushing it.

He reached to the side for something and grabbed a hand. He looked at it wide-eyed as the body of his Uncle Noa fell out of dirt and practically on top of him. The grave continued to shift until it was barely being held up. He heard laughing and sat up a little to see the corpse of Gozaburo's body covered in dirt and maggots. Gozaburo laughed as the large grave stone fell and crushed the body of his son and Malik Ishtar under it.

"I want -- ---e" He said as he made his way to the house.

--Back at the house—

Ryou sighed as he sat alone on a couch waiting for Malik to come back. Pegasus and Bakura were drinking (still) and couldn't care less whether Malik ever came back. Ryou walked over to his Uncle and brother with a pout on his face.

"Where is he?" Ryou asked looking at them like he was going to cry.

"My dear, I really couldn't say." Pegasus said looking at Ryou sympathetically. "No doubt he's still out at the grave, hobnobbing [6] with your Uncle Noa, getting his side if the story I expect… or doing other things." He said with a crooked smile on his face. Ryou flashed him an angry look.

"Well I want him, and I want my dinner, I'm hungry!" Ryou pouted.

"Well, go get him them." Bakura said half drunk as he drank some sort of alcohol.

"You go Bakura." Ryou said looking at his brother with puppy eyes.

"He's your husband. I don't even like him." Bakura said taking a sip of the drink in his hands. Ryou rolled his eyes; he'd had this argument with Bakura so many times about Malik.

"Well, I'll go get him. After all, he's such a… sweet boy." Pegasus said getting up and going into the kitchen where there was the back door, and a short cut to the graveyard. Bakura was smiling at his uncle understanding what he meant but frowned when he saw the hurt look on Ryou's face.

"Miss. Valentine?" Pegasus called as he entered the kitchen as he decided to hang around the kitchen, then go back to the two albinos after a little while and tell them something like, he saw Noa and Malik engaged in sexual activity and he didn't want to interrupt them. Then maybe Ryou would finally divorce the Egyptian man. Everyone in the family seemed to not like Malik, yet Ryou loved him.

"Miss. Valentine!" He said as he saw the window into the kitchen dark and walked over stopping right before the door as he saw dirt foot prints on the floor. He smiled; maybe he wouldn't have to lie about Malik cheating after all! He prepared himself for what he might see and opened the door. No one was in the kitchen and the only sounds that could be heard were boiling substances.

"Miss. Valent-" Pegasus stopped when he heard a thump against the door. He looked to the small window and saw Mai dead. Pegasus yelled, but his scream couldn't be heard by Ryou or Bakura. He back away from the door letting Mai's body fall to the floor. He turned to run out the back door when he came face-to-face with Gozaburo Kaiba.

"I want my cake!" He said before reaching out and snapping Pegasus's neck all the way around.

--Back to Ryou and Bakura—

"Where is he? Where's Malik?" Ryou asked his brother, as he was on the verge of tears. It was eight-o-clock and he wanted Malik. Bakura grabbed a bottle of champagne and saw it was empty. "Go see, Bakura. Please."

"Look my darling brother, he is your hick, I mean husband. You go look for him if you're so worried." Bakura said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"Bakura, I'm scared and it's dark out there!" Ryou said.

"Look, I just want some more wine, okay?" Bakura argued.

"Please, Brother!" Ryou cried.

"All right. Come on." Bakura caved. The two albinos fallowed the path Pegasus had gone through earlier. They saw the footprints and paused before pushing open the door. Immediately Ryou screamed and Bakura backed up in shock. There stood Gozaburo's corpse holding a platter, with Pegasus's head on it. Cream covering the top if his head and candles sticking out the top. Ryou ran into his brother's arms crying and Bakura grabbed a nearby knife.

"It's Father's Day! And I got my cake!" Gozaburo bragged. "Happy Father's Day!"

----------------------------------------------------

Definitions:

[1] Scones (n.) The scone is a British snack of Scottish origin

[2] Patriarch (n.) A man who rules a family, clan, or tribe.

[3] Freudian (adj.) Relating to or being in accordance with the psychoanalytic theories of Sigmund Freud. (n.) A person who accepts the basic tenets of the psychoanalytic theories of Sigmund Freud, especially a psychiatrist or psychologist who applies Freudian theory and method in conducting psychotherapy.

[4] Bootlegger (n.) Basically someone who makes, produces, or sells alcohol illegally.

[5] Carafe (n.) A decanter is a vessel supplied with a stopper that is used to hold the decantation of a liquid (such as wine) which may contain sediment.

[6] Hobnobbing (v.) To socialize or talk informally

A/N: Just a side not about the vocab in this story. The movie is like from 1982 (before I was born!), so obviously there are going to be complicated words! I recommend it for everyone!


End file.
